


豆眼&允振/Cigarettes

by wobuaiheniunai



Category: wobuaiheniunai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuaiheniunai/pseuds/wobuaiheniunai
Kudos: 6





	豆眼&允振/Cigarettes

01  
天将亮未亮的时候，宋旻浩正躲在便利店的杂物室旁抽烟，经过多次观察，他发现这里是监控死角，不用担心会被刻薄多疑的店主扣时薪。杂物室的门锁这阵子恰好坏了，宋旻浩狠狠地吸了几口烟，同时也察觉到了门内的霉气，禁不住干呕起来。宋旻浩用力把喉间的猩甜咽下肚，便利店的推拉门就久违地响起了铃声。

宋旻浩看了看手里只享受了一半的香烟，就这么踩灭也未免太可惜，手头的烟还是向李昇勋借钱买的，为此他还答应李昇勋倒了夜班。他烟抽得多，喜爱的牌子来来回回就那么几个，价格却是同样贵的离谱。

宋旻浩咬咬牙，叼着烟走近收银台:“欢迎光临。”

一个穿着大码灰色卫衣的男人抬脚进来，正转过身小心翼翼地关门。宋旻浩上下打量了他一番，原本心想或许只是衣物下的骨肉太软才显得卫衣宽大，视线下移却看到了男人丰润挺翘的臀部。男人的侧身让宋旻浩将他屁股的弧度用眼睛摸了个精光，裤管贴着紧实的小腿，可惜太短，露出了长过脚踝的白袜。

男人关好门，站在收银台的货架前。几近暖春，男人还将高领毛衣作内衬，领子遮住了下半张脸，只剩下水波流转的两只眼睛。宋旻浩喜欢会哭的眼睛，在床上他也习惯让伴侣流泪，水不仅从眼眶里流出来，还应该淋在下体。

九分。宋旻浩吐了一大口烟，如愿以偿地看到男人皱了皱眉。他撑着身子把头向前探:“喂，哈密瓜是新口味，要不要试试？”

男人听到有人同自己搭话，把脸涨得通红，迅速在货架上拿了东西递给宋旻浩。

宋旻浩掂了掂手中的安全套，扫码:“真行，你成年了吗？”

“嗯。”

宋旻浩突然觉得有些好笑。店里的顾客有时是对面写字楼的社员，有时是疯疯癫癫要赊醒酒药钱的酒鬼，不论哪一种，都不会回应收银员这些无聊的玩笑。

过于纯情了。

宋旻浩给出评价的同时，男人可能因为呼吸不畅扯下了领子，宋旻浩就这样兀地看到了精液的完美入口。舔唇时肉厚的舌头，在鲜红的两瓣上留下了亮晶晶的水渍，宋旻浩认为这样的水渍比起流在嘴上，更适合滴在粗壮的柱体上再捅进层层叠叠的肉穴里。

“谢谢。”男人付了钱，将小盒子放进衣袋就离开了。宋旻浩看形形色色的人，有千奇百怪的性幻想，这大概也是其中微不足道的一个。他没有多想，带着胯间早已过硬的性器，思索着天亮的时候李昇勋来交班，他回家躺在床上，白浊的液体一定在他手间。

02  
“疼…”

姜昇润没有耐心给金秦禹扩张，匆匆挤了点润滑液就撞了进去，火辣辣的痛感无法忽视，金秦禹只能开口祈求身上的人轻一点。

姜昇润无视金秦禹的话，捏紧他的臀瓣又是一阵冲刺，随后才停下来假意吻他流到脖子上的眼泪:“哥，安全套呢？”

金秦禹疼得皱眉，喘着气伸手去够放在床头的安全套，正要撕开，却被姜昇润捏住手腕:“哥用嘴帮我戴吧。”

姜昇润吃定了，即使双眼盈满泪水，金秦禹也不会拒绝任何人，他是异世界的土地上生长的玫瑰，满身硬刺只指向自己。

事实上，他们之间的关系就是从这只纯情却迷人的小鹿的不会拒绝开始的。

去年夏天开始姜昇润就在金秦禹的咖啡店里打工，仗着年纪小，一张小脸圆润可爱，见到客人都是哥哥姐姐地叫，给咖啡店带来了不少人气。当然不乏女生红着脸递的纸条，只不过姜昇润笑盈盈地收下后，转身就沉脸扔进了一旁的垃圾桶里。

金秦禹当然察觉不到姜昇润的小动作，于是总感叹:“真羡慕昇润啊。”

姜昇润借机环着金秦禹的腰撒娇，笑起来的时候露出了下巴上可爱的小窝:“我才不喜欢她们，我最喜欢秦禹哥了！”

听到这样的告白，金秦禹有一瞬间的恍惚。他突然回想起有很多人对自己说过“喜欢”，有女人也有男人。他们望着自己，眼里的亮光随着自己的迟疑逐渐熄灭，这样的爱是永恒的么？后来，金秦禹面对“喜欢”变得逐渐麻木，他不要“喜欢”，他要一个人对自己的“喜欢”是最高级，岁月的滚轮下也永不磨灭。

“最喜欢”吗？金秦禹的心脏狂跳起来，看着姜昇润笑得开朗的脸，脑海里第一次有了奇怪的想法:啊，想尝尝昇润的嘴唇。一定很好尝吧？与自己薄薄的唇瓣不同，昇润的嘴唇厚厚的，看起来很软，像涂了一层草莓果酱。

圣诞节前夜，金秦禹如愿吃到了草莓果酱。

那天咖啡店休息，金秦禹突然接到了姜昇润的电话:“我来秦禹哥家住一个晚上吧？”

金秦禹笑着反问:“怎么了？”

姜昇润得心应手地捏着嗓子撒娇:“今天晚上是圣诞夜喔！没有秦禹哥昇润会很孤独的。”

突然被击中了。其实在和姜昇润一起相处的日子里，金秦禹总会听到这样的情话，偏偏自己喜欢这套，他没有办法拒绝这个善良的弟弟。

“好啊，昇润来吧，你喜欢吃通心粉吗？晚上给你做…”

结果是，姜昇润把金秦禹推倒在餐桌上的时候，慌乱之间，精心做好的通心粉悉数被金秦禹打翻在地。

金秦禹怎么也想不到，这个看似单纯可爱的弟弟居然在做爱这件事上无师自通。

姜昇润压着金秦禹，变魔术似的用红色丝带将金秦禹的手绑起来，金秦禹吃痛挣扎，姜昇润就在他唇上印下一吻:“看，秦禹哥变成了我的圣诞礼物！”

“什么啊…啊…别舔那里！”

姜昇润单手扒下金秦禹的牛仔裤，隔着底裤用舌尖顶弄湿软的肉蕊。这里似乎非常敏感，还没被吮吸几下就吹出了一股子水，沾湿了半边布料。

金秦禹哪里经得住这样的折磨，很快就没了力气，只剩下虚弱的呻吟。

“秦禹哥，看这里。”

姜昇润把金秦禹的底裤扔到一边，粉色的肉穴似乎还在吞吐液体。姜昇润捏住金秦禹的脚踝，将他的腿张开到最大，用粗硬的性器抵着入口摩擦。

“痒…”

“哪里痒？”

“里面…”

姜昇润挺腰插进去，金秦禹被激出一声短促的尖叫，又停留在入口处磨动:“这里？”

“嗯嗯…还要进去一点…”

“…哥真是的。”

不得不说是蓄谋已久。以金秦禹的相貌，咖啡店店员喜欢上漂亮迷人的店主这样浪漫的爱情故事大概是水到渠成。姜昇润想，自己一定是最了解金秦禹身体的人。

金秦禹打扫卫生时隐藏在宽大白色毛衣下的纤细手腕，还有弯腰给客人点单时臀部被紧身牛仔裤勒出的弧度，还有抬头擦汗时泛着粉白的脖颈，都是姜昇润自慰高潮的瞬间，脑海里零零散散的碎片。

姜昇润惊讶于金秦禹这么快就适应了这场性爱，便再也不顾忌，横冲直撞起来，金秦禹爽到失声，他咬紧手指，细碎的呻吟也再也叫不出，只有眼泪一个劲地掉。

“为什么哭？”

因为舒服。可惜金秦禹说不出这样羞耻的话，他抹抹眼泪回答道：“昇润，疼…”

姜昇润提腰又是重重的一顶，将金秦禹细白的双腿驾在肩上，少年总是精力充沛：“可是秦禹哥这里很湿呢。”

“秦禹哥在撒谎，”姜昇润一边卖力地进出一边下了定论，“要惩罚秦禹哥才行。”

接下来的情节金秦禹已经记不清，他只能想起自己昏过去的前一秒，感受到了甬道里冲撞的炙热精液。

03  
“昇润在干什么？”

金秦禹在咖啡机运转的空当转头找一直摆弄手机的姜昇润搭话，即使姜昇润立即堂皇地把手机收进口袋，金秦禹也没有错过手机界面刚刚发送成功的粉色爱心。

“在和同学聊天啦！这是昇润的隐私！”

金秦禹露出妥协的笑：“嗯，好…这学期有交到新朋友吗？”

姜昇润一边摇头敷衍一边继续掏出手机敲打键盘：“没有诶…”

话题猝不及防地终结，金秦禹愣了一下，午饭时间一过，店里的生意就开始忙起来，不一会儿金秦禹又只能坐在收银台前把内心一团糟的思绪压下去了。

这样的发现并不是第一次，只是自己似乎缺乏处理感情中不忠的能力。自己也不例外地有着自私的想法，明明知道兴许姜昇润已经脱离了这段关系，却用缄默把裂痕掩埋在心照不宣的尘土下。

夏季午后的回温让金秦禹脑袋发热，他撑着下巴坐在椅子上打盹，在快要入梦的瞬间闻到了刺鼻的烟味。

一个穿着白色背心的男人叼着烟走进来，用廉价发膏漂金的发全都梳在脑后，胸口大块的汗渍怎么看也与周围精美的装潢格格不入。金秦禹任他走近，才认出这是不久前在便利店有过数面之缘的人。

“不好意思，这里不能抽烟。”姜昇润不知道什么时候走过去收起手机，对来人露出了习惯性的礼貌微笑。

或许是因为姜昇润笑起来下巴上可爱的小窝没有威慑力，男人仅仅斜睨了他一眼，把烟头夹在食指和中指中间：“冰美式。”

金秦禹见姜昇润的脸色越来越难看，立即站起来报了价格：“四千三百元，请稍等…”

关于金秦禹转身弯腰往杯子里加冰块的背影，姜昇润早在几经思索下将其排在了最能让自己硬起来的场景第一位。金秦禹做什么事都很认真，九十度弯腰是必备技能，这个姿势除了大大降低插入的难度之外，还更能让自己更快找到金秦禹的敏感地带。当然还有胸前丰润的脂肪和两点，姜昇润怎么也想不通，一个男人的胸部怎么发育得和女人一样。金秦禹总是不怕热，炎夏还穿着短款毛衣，稍稍不注意就露出了弧度诱人的腰窝。

姜昇润这样的想法在看到宋旻浩目标明确的游离眼神时被点燃了，轻易烧断了愤怒的神经。

姜昇润大步走到宋旻浩面前，脸上的笑容复而灿烂，眼角弯弯：“这位先生，请您灭烟。”

宋旻浩皱了皱眉，将烟灭在从口袋里掏出的皱巴巴的纸上，烟头在纸上吞噬出一个小洞随后钉在眼前光滑的桌面。

“您的冰美式。”金秦禹把杯子递给宋旻浩时杯底不小心在纸上留下了一圈水渍，水痕迅速蔓延直到在烟头下碰了一鼻子灰。

姜昇润看着宋旻浩离开的背影向金秦禹诉苦:“第一次碰到这么不听话的客人…”

“秦禹哥，你以前见过他吗？”

金秦禹下意识地摇摇头，伸手把桌面上的烟头扔进垃圾桶里，而在纸的背面，他发现了一串陌生的电话号码。

04  
凌晨的便利店依旧冷清，宋旻浩砸吧着嘴，口里是早就燃尽的一小段烟。凭借这个月的丰功伟绩，宋旻浩成功被扣除了八百韩元一小时的工薪，于是他叼着的大概是几个月来最后的口粮了。

不过硬要说起来也不算太坏，至少，他的鱼上钩了。

他和金秦禹在kkt上约定了再次见面的时间，地点未定。凌晨十二时，时针和分针每隔十二个小时堪堪相遇，分针天生低时针一头，于是又不甘心地前进把爱人抛在后面。美妙的数字。

而金秦禹又把自己塞进一成不变的灰色卫衣里，哆嗦着走进便利店时，宋旻浩却并不意外。

宋旻浩把烟头吐进脚边已经被堆满的垃圾桶，揉了揉脸对金秦禹说:“我现在走不开。”

“我知道。”金秦禹的手指缠上卫衣帽子的抽绳，绕了几圈后目光从地面移到宋旻浩正在轻笑的脸上:“就在这，就在这儿吧。”

杂物室的门被狠狠拉上的同时发出哐当的巨响，新锁是宋旻浩前几天才亲手换上的，事实证明它十分耐用。宋旻浩很快就硬起来，金秦禹被宋旻浩按在墙上扒下裤子，滚烫的阴茎隔着内裤抵在金秦禹的腿缝里摩擦。杂物室里陈年霉菌散发出的味道让金秦禹不由得屏住呼吸，与此同时嘴里的喘息加快了频率。

“等等！”金秦禹推着宋旻浩的胸膛将他拉远，灰色卫衣的下摆被慢慢卷进去，露出细窄的腰，然后是过于平坦的小腹，最后是饱满的双乳。金秦禹咬着卷紧的卫衣，嘴里唾液满载，话说得含糊不清:“从…从这里开始可以吗？”

宋旻浩呼吸粗重:“好。”

冰凉的舌头触碰乳尖的一瞬，金秦禹还是不可抑制地咬唇呻吟出声。宋旻浩的舌头围着乳晕转了一圈就吮吸起来，发出在黑暗里更为响亮的水声，金秦禹又疼又痒，又在这焦灼里捕获了一丝令人沉溺的快感。

金秦禹敢肯定现在他的乳尖和他可怜的下体一样挺立着，酥麻的感觉通过宋旻浩揉捏的粗糙指腹遍布全身。发现金秦禹战栗的感觉强烈，宋旻浩选择先送两根手指进去穴腔，放肆捣弄的意图明显，金秦禹很快就在双重刺激下哭了出来，性器前端也慢慢溢出精液。

“嗯…别，别折磨我了…快拿你下面的东西插进来…”话一出口金秦禹又有些后悔，矜持害羞的内格让他很少透露出这样让人耳根发烫的话，只不过欲望很现实，后穴绞紧可怜的手指，混合着液体吞吐间不免想要更多。

“疼吗？”说着宋旻浩又塞进去一根手指，金秦禹抬脚踢掉挂在腿上的内裤，用一只腿夹住宋旻浩的腰，又攀上他的脖颈索吻:“不疼，很舒服…再里面一点…”

是好久没有体会过的性爱了。肉体和肉体的接触与紧贴温热而胆颤，金秦禹享受被抽插之前的抚慰，可是姜昇润越来越少在这些事上耗费耐心了，高潮像是疼痛过后不咸不淡的奖赏，鬼知道现在反而是自己，失掉了引以为傲的戒心，被另一个男人的阴茎抛上云端。

宋旻浩把金秦禹的双腿架在腰间，狭小的空间让两人挨得更近，宋旻浩一顶就进到了最深处，金秦禹流着泪射精，挺着腰痉挛般颤抖。宋旻浩摸着金秦禹的唇去吻他，指尖碰到的也不知道是泪水还是唾液，等宋旻浩放过他的舌头，才捏着金秦禹挺翘的臀部卖力抽送。

刚刚高潮过的肉穴十分敏感，宋旻浩操得金秦禹大脑一片空白，等回过神来触电的快感又浪潮似的涌来，金秦禹控制不住地浪叫:“呜呜呜…旻浩好大…”

这不叫还行，一叫金秦禹就发现体内的那根东西又有变硬的趋势。宋旻浩咬牙慢慢退出来，棍状物使牵连出的半透明体液滴在地上，发出色情而粘稠的声音。

“秦禹，你知道喜欢一个人是什么感觉吗？”

金秦禹摆腹去够那根能让他失声的玩意，陡然的空虚让他不安，唯有结实的冲撞才能将他从冰冷的现实剥离:“…喜欢我？喜欢我就狠狠操我…”

宋旻浩默不作声，如金秦禹所愿，尘埃落定的大锤砸下，粗大的性器再次冲开层层包裹而来的内壁，没有一次不是实实在在的顶撞，撞到后来金秦禹唾液也来不及吞咽，只记得一个劲的求饶:“旻浩，啊…就快要…”

金秦禹趴在宋旻浩肩膀上，屁股被顶得一耸一耸的，最后的一个抽插，把两人双双送上祈愿已久的高潮。空白过后随之而来的是满足，金秦禹吃得饱，自然也关心起宋旻浩之前的问题来。

“喜欢一个人…？是什么感觉？”

金秦禹不知道答案。他没从姜昇润身上找到，也没从自己身上找到。

“大概是我对烟草上瘾的那种感觉吧。”最后宋旻浩拨开金秦禹额前汗湿的刘海说。

–END–  
宋旻浩:“我可能不会一辈子抽烟，但我会一辈子操你。”  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈dbq就是结束得这么猝不及防TT


End file.
